


Cognizance

by Yaoi



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi/pseuds/Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce himself is drowning in his own restraint. </p><p>In astonishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cognizance

_Knowledge._

 

That is all they have.

It’s what defines them.

Even without the use of speech and language, they’d be able to understand, to _know_.

As a mentor, the most prominent priority has always been to identify with the boy.

That beautiful, eager, intelligent boy.

To be able to understand the pain and hurt that this child felt as he had something taken from him. Something precious.

The lonliness.

Which ultimately, wasn't at all difficult.

The boy also feels the same.

He wants to figure this man out. This figure of opaqueness, refusing to let so many things through his stubborness.

The boy just wants to _get_ this person who actually had seemed to get him.

But after a bit of daily crying and pondering, it comes to him.

He does get Bruce.

He's one of the few people to get through the gate.

To see past the old grandfather clock.

There's a connection as he dons the bright colors out on the streets in the night.

He is aware of the connection, that kind of connection where not a single gaze would be necessary.

But they would be communicating fully, exchanging thoughts and words and sentiments.

Because they finally _know._

 

The boy _knows_ the extent of Bruce’s desires.

Figures it out quickly too.

He desires justice.

He desires for closure.

He desires solitude.

Those desires Bruce has always been capable of fulfilling on his own with his cape and cowl. He could do it. Have it.

There’s also the desires he could fulfill as himself. Easily. Safely.

Yet, as the protégé, Dick wants to give. Prove. Please. Understand.

With all that _knowledge_ , he knows of the one real desire that the man harbors of which he could not have as Bruce or the Batman.

Not by himself, really.

Not at all.

Bruce himself is drowning in his own restraint.

In astonishment.

He’s amazed at how this boy would willingly submit. Give himself to Bruce.

Yet, he would masochistically keep the child at a distance, the one he’s always tried to maintain.

Protect this boy from both of them.

Bruce and himself.

Even at this point, the boy daringly tests the waters, _knowing_ Bruce could possibly snap.

 

But he _knows._

Distance or no distance.

They _know._

And they’ll both always be vividly aware of just how deep and tempting this _knowledge_ can be.


End file.
